A Day Like Today
by Frostings
Summary: It's the last day of school for Itachi and Sakura. AU Highschool setting.


I saw this Itasaku artwork by neimana ( ) and I just adored everything about it. I felt that it really had a story….so here's how the story goes in my head.

This is just a fluffy highschool shoujo manga AU. I find I really like writing Itasaku in AU.

Speaking of shoujo manga, this episode from Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo is one of the best things I've seen from the genre. It's a short story within the series, so even if you're not familiar with KareKano, you'll understand because it's like a one shot. Anyway enough with the chatter and onto the fic!

* * *

"Okay, you two! Smile! One…two…three!"

Sakura didn't know what possessed her to do it, but instinctively she found herself winding an arm around Itachi, leaning in closer, and smiling at the camera. A flash went off and she blinked; spots in her eyes.

"Nice, you two!" Kiba grinned appreciatively as he jogged over to show the preview of the picture. There it was on the small screen on Kiba's camera, the evidence of her impulse in full color. "What do you think?"

She saw Itachi nod slightly out of the corner of her eye. "Looks good," he said, in that mild voice of his. He looked up at Kiba. "How's the yearbook coming along?" Ever the involved student body president, even nearing the end of the term, Sakura thought wryly.

"Well…it's coming along," Kiba laughed apologetically as he carefully flipped the camera screen closed. "Hinata is very close to losing her cool one of these days and I'm a little terrified but curious to see what it looks like!"

"Careful what you wish for," Sakura warned, smiling despite herself. Hinata was a good friend, but sometimes a pushover, although that tendency had lessened over the years. How she had managed to kept her temper while editor-in-chief of the school newspaper, Sakura would never know.

"Hinata's going to want to make your picture a half page at least," Kiba continued. "The Dynamic Duo, who have managed impossible feats for two years straight!"

Sakura could have hardly believe that the term was coming to an end. It seemed like it never would, with the cultural festivals and the club activities, the student council meetings and the cram school sessions, projects and assignments and papers all blending together into an exhausting, yet fun, year. It hadn't been all perfect though, and if she was honest with herself, there would be a couple of things that she would have done differently if given a chance.

She wondered if Itachi felt the same way.

If he did, he showed no indication. He merely smiled at the praise, like he always did.

"Good luck with the yearbook, Kiba," he said.

The brown-haired boy bowed slightly. Itachi was so well-liked and respected by virtually everyone in school that to get any word of encouragement from him was more effective than anyone else's. "See you around, sempai, Sakura," Kiba said before disappearing with a smile and a wave.

Sakura leaned back and closed her eyes, the sunset warm on her face. "Ahhh," she sighed wistfully. "Another year is gone, and you'll be off to university. How am I going to do all of these things without you?"

"Well, you can opt not to run for president next year…" Itachi suggested.

Sakura cracked one eye open, looking at him dubiously. "You know me better than that, surely?" She was lazy at times, yes, especially compared to Itachi, but she was damned if she was going to give up that seat for her senior year.

It was strange that she even got along with Itachi at all. She remembered during her first term as vice president and meeting him, feeling extremely intimidated. He had seemed so serious and stern, she thought. It had taken a few months, but the sheer volume of work that came with their positions within the student council ensured that they always saw each other in one way or another. Her view of him had softened, at least. He was as hardworking and smart as was advertised, but what had seemed stern at first was actually seriousness in everything he did. Once he made up his mind about something, Itachi would see it done. Sakura had to admit that it was challenging trying to keep up with his standards, but it was good, in the long run. She had learned a lot from him.

It was almost a force of habit that they had ended up hanging out together at the end of the day. It was an informal meeting about the upcoming graduation ceremonies, before Kiba came along to snap their picture.

Sakura realized she was going to miss Itachi.

"You want to have dinner?"

"Hmm?" She'd had dinner at the Uchiha household before. Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, was a good friend. Mikoto, their mother, adored having her around. It was a natural progression of their relationship as president and vice president—it was also helpful that Itachi was smart; sometimes she even got help with her homework when they'd settled things related to student council.

"Why? Are you guys having salmon that your mom got on sale so you have to eat a lot for a week?" This has happened before.

"No." His answer was curt, and she wondered why.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight; serious now. "Was there anything we've overlooked for the graduation ceremonies? The turnover?" This has happened before as well.

Itachi shook his head slightly. The rest of him was stock-still, however, and he was looking straight ahead, as if refusing to look at her. "No."

She cocked her head, confused. "Then what is it?"

He continued staring ahead. Then, without warning, he stood up and stalked off, leaving Sakura very confused indeed. After looking at his back for two seconds, she bolted up and jogged after him.

"Hey!" She halted in front of him, blocking his way. "What's that all about?"

Itachi had a very strange expression on his face that she had never seen him have before. Usually she saw it on Sasuke's face. They looked incredibly alike with this face on.

Itachi, unflappable, cool, intelligent Itachi—was actually _sulking._

Sakura blinked in surprise, then annoyance. "Was it something I said?"

Itachi wasn't one to keep in a negative emotion for long, and he suddenly exhaled, deflated. "Never mind that, Sakura," he sighed. "Forget I said anything."

Then something clicked in her head. "Were you asking me out?"

Itachi blanched, then reddened, then looked at his shoes. This wordless confirmation made her heart stutter. Suddenly she didn't know what to say to him, this boy she'd seen more than anyone else in the last two years.

"Let me just get my bag," Sakura finally said, prompting Itachi to lift his head.

(If she was really being honest with herself—she had hoped, but had not expected.)

"How about that katsu place…Itachi?"

There was something like relief that spread through his features. He smiled. "Yeah, we were always talking about trying that place out."

"No day like today, right?"

He nodded. "Right," he echoed, smiling slowly. "No day like today."


End file.
